


天阶月色

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, 高中AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: 学生年代的au~ 不知道算不算BE，因为压根就没开始过……（捂额





	天阶月色

（一）

昼白的电灯发出恼人的滋滋声，杯中的咖啡凉下来。空气中有什么钻入血管，要把浑身骨髓抽尽，固执的无力感透过指缝里，空虚混杂在胃酸，咕噜咕噜地冒着泡。她微微合了合眼，又很快撑开。喧闹，谈笑，打趣，抱怨，往常津津有味的事却索然无味。她揉了揉黑色卷发，指尖没精打采地敲着冰冷的桌面。

年轻同事拿起一袋抹茶饼干，一边和别人谈笑着，一边向她走来。年轻女孩像朝气蓬勃的向日葵，透着饱满的阳光。同事一手搭在办公桌的隔板上，另一手将饼干递到黑发女人眼前。

对方笑起来隐约像很久前的一个人，Regina有些头痛，脑海里一点若即若离的东西像细微的闪电，噼里啪啦地闪现。年轻姑娘开始和她聊起公司的趣事。Regina的注意慢慢投入了对话中，没有间歇的闲谈和时有的笑声驱散了一点寂寥的情绪。

“晚上还一起吃饭吗？”年轻姑娘眸中盈满了笑意。

“嗯？好。”

-

年轻姑娘坐在对面，小口小口啜饮着奶茶，时而抬起头轻声说着公司发生的事。

黑发女人向穿着白衬衣的服务生招招手，礼节性地朝对方微笑一下，“一份加肉桂的热可可，谢谢。”

年轻同事问“你喜欢喝可可？”

Regina颔首，“我高中那会，学校边有间咖啡馆，里面经常有人端着热可可走出来，香喷喷的热气一股冒出来，我同桌馋得要命，每次路过都苦着脸和我抱怨……”撞见年轻同事依旧漫不经心地喝着热饮，空气中突然凝结起了尴尬。Regina停下了口中的话，年轻姑娘一语不发，用小勺轻轻搅了搅香浓的咖啡。

说这些做什么。

黑发女人喝了一小口热可可，苦涩的味道向她袭来。

陈年旧事罢了。

-

明亮的办公室，灯光都有些刺眼。Regina指尖从键盘上收回，她看了眼时间，站起身，高跟鞋踏在瓷砖上，从热闹的闲聊大笑中挤过，发出清脆的声响。

她抬起手，扭开隔壁办公室的门把手。年轻同事没有在座位上。黑发女人怔了怔，对方正在茶几旁，端着杯子，和另几个女孩站在一起，眉飞色舞地聊着什么。

一种情绪在心脏发酵起来，像咕噜咕噜冒着沼气的沼泽。一种更甚先前的空虚将她的心脏撕扯出一个巨大的裂口，复杂情绪的沼气从裂口钻入心脏，扯动了一下。Regina背过身，走回了自己的座位。

手机的黑屏映出她的面容，Regina微微一怔，手指轻轻划开。高中同学正商量着周末的同学会。她突然想起什么，点开推特，进入了一个人的主页。

-

最新的照片是女人抱着一个男孩的合照。金发女人浅浅地，温柔地笑着。怀中男孩褐色的卷发搭在白皙的前额上，一双褐色的眸子同样温柔。

Regina唇边微微露出笑意，她慢慢翻着那些散乱的随记，电脑的屏幕突地暗下去，椅子挪开的摩擦声，走动声，喝水声，杂乱的噪音被记忆的洪流冲刷搁浅，晦暗的灯光，偶然的笑声一下钻过回忆的留白。

黑发女人低着头，她打开通讯录，指尖顿在那个熟悉的名字上，推特上那些陌生熟悉的言语如急湍，膨胀着，鼓撞着。陌生的人，陌生的经历，陌生的喜好，一种难以言喻的情绪扼住她的咽喉，让她喘不过气来。她迟迟没有勇气点开那个名字，屏幕上的光暗灭下去。

她轻轻叹了口气。

一条高中同学的消息冒了出来。

“周末去同学会吗？”

她张了张口，什么声音也发不出来。打了几个字，又很快删掉，于是再打了一遍。

“不了。”

Regina从手机中抬起头来，外边的天色昏黑下去，屋子也空了一大半。年轻姑娘轻快的声音打断了她的怔神。

“去吃饭吧。”

她像是想起什么，突然问，“Regina，你以前有喜欢的人吗？”

黑发女人怔住了，过了半响，她才说，“应该有吧。”

“你们还有联系吗？”

“她不在了。”突如其来的委屈连Regina自己都吃了一惊，年轻同事也愣住了。

当她再往窗外看去时，夜深沉寂，

天阶月色凉如水。

（二）

2000年，新世纪第一年，十九岁，她读大二。

高中毕业两年。 

没涂口红，剪了蓄的黑发，黑色卷发稍稍垂在肩侧，穿着件白色衬衫，臂弯抱着专业书，走在校园里。

Regina神情一贯冷漠，抿着唇，成冰雕雪塑的一线，一双褐色的眸子冰凉冰凉，像不起波澜的水。

宿友很习惯，追慕者很习惯，所有人很习惯，连Regina自己都很习惯。

耳机永远挂着，修长的腿永远迈着，衣角永远簌簌生风。永远拒人千里，永远冷漠疏离，礼貌优雅的微笑，挑不出一点毛病。

十九岁的她，大二的她，闭在自己的世界里，舒心如意。

\- 

而在1999年，如果要任何一个高中同学用一个词形容她，答案也许成百上千，却唯独不会有冷漠。

尤其是她的高中同桌。

同桌的金发散落在背后，像缠绕的日光，写题时一双浅绿色的眸子严肃得要命，抬头笑起来，却轻柔像风在摇草的叶子。

沉寂埋头，笔尖刷刷的高中埋藏在上个世纪，连着高中同桌的金发，一套套试卷上的铅字，都被冲刷得褪色，散落在空中，成了模糊的回忆。

上大学后，她坐在新的教室听课，昼白的灯沉默地亮着，粉笔铿锵地一下一下敲击黑板，像另一个战场，满是荒凉。

她一手撑着太阳穴，另一手笔下勾勒出一串串字母，连贯在一起，袅袅的，像要散去的雾。她坐在这片雾里，坐在孤岛里。

无人问津。

\- 

Regina偶尔在教授干哑的声音里找到一点停顿的间隙。她闭上眼，听着教室沉浸在日光中，缓缓剥落的声音，像极了她封闭，寂静的高中。她想象身旁还坐着她的高中同桌——她懒洋洋趴在桌上，握着钢笔做笔记，金发垂落在胸前和课桌的间隙。

这样的想象太过真实，几乎伸手就能触碰。于是她看过去，静止在空气的阳光落下来，时间的指轮开始转动，讲台上老教授喘气的声音重新响起，喑哑的沙砾梗住了喉咙。

梦也醒了。

-

她的高中同桌是个令人骄傲的人。

令她骄傲。

黑板上复杂的物理题，稍一点拨，就能明白。干净利落地写着习题，思路永远简单明了。Regina还记得她趴在桌上，和逼仄的困意斗争，记得桌子被阳光浸着，暖黄色的纹路，记得上课写题时，她一边埋头刷刷地写，一边语气黏人地说她饿了。

几次无可奈何后，Regina开始在身上备糖，有时是巧克力，有时是水果糖。碰到这种时候，就拿出来搁对方桌上。同桌剥开来，懒洋洋地吃着，向她道谢，声音带着糖的甜味，慢悠悠地晃着，像极了走廊黄昏的余韵。

令人心安。

\- 

1999年的夏天一晃而过，像透明的游鱼，游得太快了。

快到Regina都没明白过来暗恋的事，快到要找寻一个确凿的证据，都只能记起一个有点模糊的早上。 

那天早读，日光很温和，她们共用一本书。同桌低着头，神情专注，侧脸明晃晃搁在日光下，唇瓣微抿，像象牙切开红石榴，是很好看的嫩红。Regina越读越心慌，直到散乱的注意溃不成兵，直到心中的躁意无处安放，她咬住唇，装作看书的样子，将一本记单词的小红本挡在两人中间，遮住了目光的去路，心才慢慢安定下来。

这点小小的惊扰，像石子投掷水面，又悄然沉在水底，沉寂在书卷下，纸张里。直到很久远后，那些寂寂的心事，像圆润又光滑的石子，晕着水的波纹，才被拾起。

却早已无处安放。

\- 

她记得那些莫名奇妙的大笑，先是同桌傻乎乎地笑，接着她看着她，也忍不住笑起来，两个人越笑越厉害，笑成一团，同桌直往她怀里靠。

非常莫名其妙，非常傻，非常莫名其妙。

Regina躺在床上，小臂遮住双眼，遮住昼白的灯，轻轻笑起来。

她也记得其他东西。她上着课，老师的声音一如既往地温柔，她听着听着，忽然心酸胀得难受，低下头，用手捂住了眼，指缝还是落下滚烫的东西。

她也记得同桌趴在桌上，轻声喊她的名字。她转过头，对方那双浅绿色的眸子看着她，她听见她说，“Regina，我还想再看看你。”

1999年的夏天过得太快，快到她一转身，那个趴在桌上，看着她笑的高中同桌，已经留在了记忆里。

快到她一转身，周遭人事早已轰然倒塌，全无痕迹。

-

大一大二两年，Regina相当固执。

她固执地把生命的一切陪伴都留白，冷漠疏离地与世界隔开距离，独自行走，只能听见风的声音。

她习惯了挂着耳机，习惯了埋头图书馆，习惯了笔尖刷刷，沉浸在书本中，不留半点余地。

以为留白了，就不意味失去。不参与新的，旧的就没有离去。

只是有些夜晚，她忽然惊醒，过往的记忆不受控制地尽数涌来，将她吞没，她坐在床上，抱着被子，像溺水一样，大口大口地呼吸，一边呼吸，一边心慌，直到心慌将白日的冰层尽数裂开，直到她胸口绞痛，直到她攥着被子，喉咙的空气一点点被抽尽。

才恍然如南柯一梦，坠然惊醒。

-

她写过很多信。

有些语气疏离，彬彬有礼，是普通同学的新年祝福。有些熟悉温柔，和没毕业一样，说着闲谈趣事。有些笔下是浓浓的，抹不开的稠重思念。有些纸面铺满绝望，几近夜夜泣血之声。

有封圣诞祝福，原本托了一位同学带去，最后却不了了之。那些信，全被她锁在盒子里。

一封未寄。

-

她是她唯一的寄托。

她困在自己编织的记忆孤岛，她的音容笑貌，就是埋藏的泛黄过去。她是唯一的光，是她唯一的搭救。

她守在不见天日的塔里，埋藏在过去，不肯挣脱，不舍离去。

而门就在身侧，轻轻一推就是光明。

何至如此。

（三）

她的世纪末是白昼，世纪初却成沉夜。当一个世纪结束，她甚至没来得及向一切告别，一切却已在钟声里轰然敲响，一锤定音。

1999年的新年，她窝在家里，给同桌打电话。窗外的烟花声砰砰地炸开，电话对面是同样喧闹的欢呼。

“Regina，”同桌在电话对面喊她，外面很吵，因此不得不提高声音，“你不出来吗，马上就零点了。”

“我明年再看，”Regina笑起来，“把所有的惊喜都留到世纪初。”

电话对面传来人群喧闹的欢呼，她听见对方兴奋的声音，“Regina！好大的烟花，你快到窗户边，看得到吗？”

Regina拿着电话，走到窗户边，透过窗户的雾气朝外看去，整个夜幕绽开绚丽的烟花，像流动的发光晶体，映得白昼宛如黑夜。

“开始倒计时了！”对面人群的喊声越来越大，十分清晰地从电话那头传过来。

“十，九，八，七——”同桌的声音混杂在欢腾的呼声中，她喊的声音很大，像向日葵一样饱满朝气。

Regina伸手碰了碰玻璃窗，向外看去。

“五——”又一束烟花从地面燃起。

“四——”烟花升到空中。

“三——”嘭的一声。

“二——”烟花亮了，化作耀眼的金雨洒落下来。

“一——Regina！新年快乐！！！！！！！” 

对面的声音激动得像哭了，她握着电话，听着喧闹欢腾的声音，听着同桌激动地拼命喊她的名字，忽然笑起来，唇边眼底都是笑意。

又有点想哭。

靠。

-

留给新世纪的烟花，最后是一个人看的。她犹豫了很久，没再拨那个号码。所有人都激动得面红耳赤，当时针嵌进众望所归的一格，欢呼和沸腾声几乎要把耳膜涨破。

Regina坐在二楼的台阶上，吹着夜风，往热腾腾的广场看去。

她想，新世纪了。

**Author's Note:**

> 1、原句是“天街夜色凉如水”，这里改成天阶月色，天阶也不是原来露天的台阶的意思，而是指天上真正的阶梯，因为觉得这个意思更美一些～
> 
> 2、没下刀的隐藏内容。其实当时写了，但是后来弄丢了哈哈哈～先是Regina的视角，听说Emma得了抑郁症，前去询问，两人聊了一会，Emma告诉她已经看过医生，Regina以为是她压力太大，嘱咐她好好休息，便没有再聊。然而事实是，Emma的男友将赃物藏在她的宿舍柜子，被警察搜出来，她被逮捕，在看守所时发现自己怀孕，生下了Henry。在查清事实后，又被放了出来。之后Emma因此遭遇了校园暴力，重度抑郁，最后退学。当她回学校办理退学手续时，正好是新年，Regina留在了她的学校，此时也听说了Emma退学的消息。她站在走廊，看着纷纷扬扬的雪，突然想起高中时代她们在只有两人的教室谈着理想，一时很怅然。这时突然有别的同学笑着喊她，Regina转头应了一声。全文完。


End file.
